


Lullaby

by xdkk0609



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdkk0609/pseuds/xdkk0609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to sing this lullaby to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Mohawk lullaby "Love you forever".  
> Didn't take time writing it, just a piece before going to bed. So don't be too serious with the grammar mistakes.  
> Otherwise, enjoy it!

They camped around this little bonfire in the middle of the forest. Haytham and Connor sat silently at each of the very opposite ends. Nobody had any idea where had had the moon gone; the night was a complete darkness without their fire. "Go to sleep," given Haytham,one of his countless capricious orders in the day.

"No." Connor refused, but more out of habit than thinking.

"If I were planing something upon you, I don't have to wait until you are asleep, Connor," the Englishman reminded with the arrogant manner, he then added," don't make me say it three times. Or do you wish I sing you a lullaby?"

It would be more of a normal situation if Connor chose to ignore him, or  
even snapped him, yet he didn't, in fact, the slightest of curiosity got him right there for no good reason. "Sing it then," was his reply.

The elder, who was, surprised by Connor, stunning for a second since he obviously had not meant what he said. Haytham cleared his throat," Are you sure of it? I did not know you have such..interest."

"Shut up or sing."

So there he was, either refusing to shut his mouth or to keep his dignity. Haytham Kenway, clearing his throat for he was truly going to sing for his son. Why would he do that? He must had no idea even for himself. What could possibly come out of him? Singing was never his speciality, and the lullabies he once had known back when he was a kid, had had already been buried with his mother.

But there was...something.Something that wasn't completely lost. A melody that played at the back of his head. 

He managed to bring it to his mouth.

He hummed,as Connor's eyes widened with more of the song came out.

"How did you know this?" Connor asked impatiently,interrupting him.

" I figured you would recognize. Your mother had once sung it to me."

"She didn't sing it with lyrics?"Connor continued, but when he saw Haytham's face, he understood," Nevermind, you can't possibly pronounce the lyrics."

"Excuse me?"Haytham snapped, though he knew perfectly well that was a true statement.

"Matter of fact."Connor answered plainly. He dropped his eyes away from Haytham, then he lay down," I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight then, son." 

The song he sang,has its lyrics that goes in Mohawk. It was nothing more than a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Tsi Nen:we Enkonnoronhkhwake is the name.

And love you forever, is the direct English translation.

Connor thought about saying it, but he didn't, " Goodnight, father," was what he finally said.


End file.
